


That Was Sick

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did they end up here again?</p><p>Oh, yeah. Terushima had asked Oikawa and Iwaizumi if they would be interested in a threesome. It had been years since Terushima had seen Iwaizumi, but he seemed to have only gotten hotter. His new boyfriend was also hot as hell. After some initial teasing and kink shaming, Iwaizumi had agreed, intrigued.</p><p>Oikawa huffed, turning slightly against Terushima, their faces inches apart. “I wanna feel that tongue ring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caralilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/gifts).



> Somebody _really_ needs to stop me. This is entirely self-indulgent porn. Send me help and take away my laptop ;~;
> 
> This work was inspired by the prompt Translucent gave me on my Iwaoi series!! Thank you so much!! <3 
> 
> I just am trash and couldn't resist writing some smut to accompany a totally platonic threesome. Love me some rarepairs!

"Fuck, he's so sensitive," Terushima grinned as he slid his hands down Oikawa's sides, fingers slipping into the dip of his hips. He shivered deliciously at the touch, soft moans escaping his pink lips. Terushima continued to touch him, exploring this new body he had the privilege of pleasuring.

 

And _oh_ did he ever intend on making him scream in pleasure.

 

Oikawa was already naked, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He panted softly, his back pressed up against Terushima’s chest. Soft, pale skin on display, his cock already red and hard just from being so gently teased. The younger was shirtless behind him but still wore his black slacks, which strained on him uncomfortably.

 

“Yeah, he sure is,” Iwaizumi grinned, sitting against the wall on the other edge of the bed, facing the duo. His back propped up against the pillows, his skin already flushed. He wore nothing as well, a hand already palming his dick as he enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend on his knees.

 

Wait, so how did they end up here again?

 

Oh, yeah. Terushima had asked Oikawa and Iwaizumi if they would be interested in a threesome. It had been years since Terushima had seen Iwaizumi, but he seemed to have only gotten hotter. His new boyfriend was also hot as hell. After some initial teasing and kink shaming, Iwaizumi had agreed, intrigued.

 

Oikawa huffed, turning slightly against Terushima, their faces inches apart. “I wanna feel that tongue ring.”

 

“Oh?” Terushima replied smugly, grabbing on to Oikawa’s jaw to bring him in close. He pressed their lips together, tongue jutting out immediately and licking against Oikawa’s bottom lip. The brunet responded eagerly, opening up for Terushima who rubbed their tongues together. It was hot and sloppy, saliva dripping out the corner of Terushima’s mouth as he pulled away for a breath before going straight back to attack Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi moaned unabashedly across from them at the sight, causing a chain reaction. Oikawa moaned into the kiss, turned on from being watched and Terushima groaned _loudly_ , his dick stiffening.

 

The blonde was _really_ good with his tongue, familiarizing himself with Oikawa’s mouth, tongue ring catching on his upper lip as they pulled apart.

 

Oikawa let his tongue run over the wound, licking away the tiny drop of blood that seeped out. He pursed his lips as though deep in thought. He kept his eyes trained on Terushima, turning his body around so that he was facing him. “Iwa-chan, it feels really weird. I like it.”

 

Iwaizumi grinned, leaning over Oikawa and yanking Terushima close to him. Their mouths met hungrily, all teeth and tongues and _fuck_ it was hot. Iwaizumi matched him evenly, their tongues battling until Terushima had to relent. He pulled back, obviously panting and flushed a nice pink.

 

“It feels even better on your dick,” Iwaizumi urged, eyes locking with Terushima who nodded eagerly, licking his lips. He sank down on his knees, letting a finger run ever so gently along the length of Oikawa’s dick. The brunet shook, head tilting back as his cock jumped and twitched from being touched.

 

Terushima laughed. “You react so well, Oikawa,” he muttered before sticking out his tongue and licking a long line down Oikawa’s dick. He let his tongue swirl across the tip, tongue ring pressing against the sensitive slit.

 

Now Terushima was the one to shiver at the sinful, delicious moan that came out of Oikawa’s mouth. _God_ , that mouth should have been illegal. His ears rang and desire pooled in the pit of his stomach as he sucked on the tip of Oikawa’s cock, treating him to a nice, slow build.

 

Maybe it was because everyone probably requested them with his tongue ring, maybe he just loved giving head, but Terushima was _talented_. He sucked on Oikawa’s cock, tongue running wildly down his length as he took him further and further into his mouth. He swallowed him in, tightening his mouth and it felt fucking incredible. Oikawa shook, hands fisting in blonde hair as he moved his hips, fucking into Terushima’s mouth on instinct.

 

“Not so fast,” Iwaizumi purred in Oikawa’s ear. He was suddenly sidled up right against his back, and Oikawa could feel his erection pressing against his ass. He reached a hand behind him, grabbing Iwaizumi’s cock and pumping him slowly. He knew how Iwaizumi liked to be worked and tightened his grip, increasing his pace as Terushima took control, deep throating Oikawa’s cock at his own pace.

 

Iwaizumi growled, biting down on to the soft flesh of Oikawa’s shoulder. The brunet gasped, wiggling under the pressure. Iwaizumi sucked until a bruise began to blossom in wonderful shades of red and purple. He shoved Oikawa’s hand away, fumbling around him until he found the bottle of lube.

 

He uncapped it and within moments wet fingers began to press at Oikawa’s ass, fingers circling his hole. Oikawa twitched beneath him and within moments Iwaizumi’s index finger was buried in him up to the knuckle.

 

Oikawa cursed under his breath, his tell that he was getting close. Iwaizumi pressed another finger in him, swirling his digits effortlessly as he stretched his partner.

 

Terushima pulled himself off Oikawa’s dick with a lewd pop, licking his lips. “Hmm, you’ve got a really nice dick, Oikawa.” He stroked it pleasantly as he regulated his breathing, wiping a hand over his mouth sloppily. He glanced behind Oikawa where Iwaizumi peppered kisses against his back, continuing to open him up.

 

“Want next, Iwa?” Terushima teased, rising up from his knees. He was a little unsteady, leaning his weight on Oikawa.

 

“Looks like _you_ need n-next, Teru-chan.” Oikawa did his very best to speak in a level voice and _not_ sound like he was getting fucked three ways to Sunday. He did not succeed.

 

Ignoring this, he brought his hands up to release the button on Terushima’s pants, shimmying them down his thighs. His hands dipped under the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down quickly. His cock jumped out, bouncing against his abdomen as he groaned at _finally_ getting freedom.

 

Oikawa just gaped. “Oh _my god_.”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi whispered huskily behind him, voice dripping with lust.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screeched excitedly.

 

“What?!”

 

“Iwa-chan! Did he have _this_ when you went out?!” Oikawa gasped and gestured dramatically to Terushima’s dick like he was showing off a prize on a game show.

 

Iwaizumi glanced over Oikawa’s shoulder, eyes catching on the stud pierced right into his dick. A smile crossed his lips as he looked up at Terushima who has the gall to look embarrassed. His cheeks flushed as Iwaizumi replied, “No, that one’s new.”

 

“A fucking reverse prince albert. Fuck, I want that inside me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa licked his lips as he let his tongue slide across the tip of Terushima’s dick, teasing his piercing. The blonde shivered, hands gripping tightly on to Oikawa’s shoulders as he took him back into his mouth.

 

Oikawa moaned against Terushima’s dick, sending waves of pleasures up. He felt his gut tightening, toes curling as the brunet eagerly sucked his dick. Fuck, why did he have to be so good at _everything_? He sucked dick like a fucking champ.

 

Oikawa’s moaning increased and Terushima realized Iwaizumi had gone back to fucking him with his fingers. Three fingers in now, he flicked his wrist and rubbed against Oikawa. He searched until the pads of his fingers brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves, Oikawa popping off Terushima’s dick with a loud groan. He panted, mouth hanging open as he leaned against Terushima’s waist.

 

The younger grinned, hands running through Oikawa’s hair before pulling him up and into another rough kiss. Iwaizumi rubbed against his prostate again, causing him to cry out against Terushima’s mouth. He swallowed every sweet noise he made, dick tightening.

 

“Wanna fuck him, Teru?” Iwaizumi pulled out, grinning up wickedly. Terushima froze because _hello_ , he was hard as fuck and yes, yes he did want to pound him into oblivion.

 

Rather than respond, Terushima turned Oikawa roughly, pulling his hips up to rub his aching dick against his hole. “Fuck, yes.”

 

Terushima thrust into him nice and slow, building up a steady rhythm, no intention of rushing this.

 

After all, when was the next time he'd be able to fuck two dudes this ridiculously hot?

 

"He's so fun to play with, Iwa," Terushima grinned as he bit down hard on the exposed skin of Oikawa's back. He yelped, which turned into a moan when Terushima began to suck at the skin.

 

“I know, right?” Iwaizumi grinned proudly, stroking Oikawa’s dick affectionately. “Although this is definitely my favourite to play with.”

 

“S-Stop talking about me… like... I’m n-not here,” Oikawa moaned, moving his hips to thrust up into Iwaizumi’s fist. He was close, _so_ close, his abdominal muscles began to tense and his legs shook as he could basically feel the sweet release he was about to get-

 

"Not yet," Iwaizumi smiled as he grabbed a hold of the base of Oikawa's dick, holding on tightly. Oikawa squirmed, desperately trying to wiggle out of Terushima's grip to get the release he craved but it was to no avail. Terushima pulled out of him, holding Oikawa steady, letting his breathing even out.

 

Instead, Iwaizumi let his tongue dance around the tip of his dick, loving the way Oikawa squirmed under his touch. Oikawa reached out, desperate for _something_ to focus on as his fingers grabbed the soft of Iwaizumi’s ass, yanking him desperately. Iwaizumi grinned, relenting as he leaned back, angling his hips up to give Oikawa the position he wanted.

 

Oikawa wasted no time – he shoved his fingers into his mouth, circling them briefly to get them lubricated enough to press into Iwaizumi. He sank one finger in first, just up to the knuckle before massaging him quickly. Iwaizumi groaned, his head flopping against the soft pillows on their bed as he let Oikawa have his way with him.

 

Oikawa leaned forward, Terushima keeping him balanced as he let his tongue press out and circle around the rim of Iwaizumi’s ass. He thrust his fingers in and out quickly, searching until he found his sweet spot which always made him moan _loudly_.

 

Terushima clicked his tongue as he slid back into Oikawa, holding on to his trembling body. “Mm, Iwa, you always were a cockslut.”

 

Iwaizumi shot him a look but made no comment as he slid closer to Oikawa, shimmying himself up enough to shove a pillow under his back to angle him up. Oikawa understood immediately what he wanted, thrusting into him fluidly.

 

Iwaizumi groaned, tensing up beneath Oikawa, who let his eyes flutter closed. Terushima gripped harshly tight against Oikawa’s hips before he began thrusting into him. That pushed Oikawa further into Iwaizumi, all of them moaning in unison.

 

“F-fuck,” Terushima cursed lowly as he picked up the pace, fucking into Oikawa faster. He panted against Oikawa’s back, saliva dripping down onto his flushed skin.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“ Terushima groaned loudly as he came hard, hips thrusting wildly into Oikawa as he rode out his orgasm. He shouted out loudly, vision whiting as his toes curled. He came _hard_ , body burning, tongue panting, breaths hot. He saw stars, the birth of the world – every stupid fucking cliché as he leaned heavily on Oikawa.

 

The brunet had some impressive stamina as he let Terushima fuck him as wildly as he wanted, gasping into Iwaizumi’s open mouth as his boyfriend came, ropes of hot cum shooting across his chest, Oikawa’s groin, everywhere with the bouncing of his cock.

 

Feeling Terushima’s hot cum inside of him and the sight of Iwaizumi totally fucked out beneath him Oikawa finally got the release he was after, ever since the two teased him so mercilessly. He _screamed_ , collapsing on top of Iwaizumi, vision blanking out, Terushima tumbling after him.

 

For a few long moments, nobody moved.

 

They panted, hot bodies aching.

 

“Holy fuck,” Terushima groaned at last, rolling over. “That was sick."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, and if you have any requests for this ship or any other Haikyuu!! boys <3


End file.
